Resurrection
by Reshiram1996
Summary: Tsutarja believed that this was impossible. His friends, his teacher, Sneasle, all of them. Dead...


Resurrection

Chapter I

Great, another rainy day. It's been like this for several days. If this continues, the lake right outside might flood. Then we'll have to evacuate. I hate the drills, so naturally I'd hate the real thing. Our teacher, a very young Gardevoir, glanced out side as we took our test. She must hate rain too.

As the test drug on, I felt a slight tingle in my ear. "Hey, Tstuarja, what's number 57." No, not this again. Ever since 6th grade Sneasle has been like this. Last time I told him to shut up, I was accused with cheating. Thankfully, the teacher of the class knew what a good student I was, and quickly dismissed this. Sneasle's reputation as a cheat helped my case as well. "Tsutarja! Please, my I have the answer?" I had to shut him up. "No." "Please!" "No." "Tstuarja! Sneasle! Out side, now!" Not again.

I prayed that this matter be resolved soon so that I could go back to my test. As Sneasle and I walked into the one of the hallways of Viridian High, I saw the teacher get up from her chair and walk (or glide, I can't really tell) over towards us. "Now, would someone like to tell me what happene-" "It was Ts-" Sneasle cut off the teacher. Rude, and lying. I expected nothing less from him. As soon as he started to say my name, I used my vine whip to tie a loose gag on him. "What he meant to say, Ms. Gardevoir, was that he asked me for the answer to a question." I saw the teacher mull this over in her eyes. She was as easy to read as a book. "Sorry, I do believe you Tsutarja, but you two will have to go see principal Wigglytuff." No, no, NO! Not the principal! "Ms. Gardevior, did you not see what Tsutarja just did!" "No, now go."

"Now, would one of you boys like to tell me what happened?" "Sneasle attempted to cheat off of me" "Ok then, Sneasle, your test will have fifty points deducted from your score." Wow…that went easier than I thought. "But I didn't even get a chance to plead my case!" "Regarding you rep, I going to trust Tsutarja." "But the grade book closes next Friday, I won't graduate! I'll stay a junior!" " I'm sorry Sneasle, but there are repercussions to your actions." "$#* YOU!" He said that in-front of the principal…wow. At that he stormed out of Wigglttuff's office and disappeared around the cornor.

After that episode, Wigglytuff dismissed me and I began to return to class. I was lost in thought at what may happen to Sneasle. He was probably going to go joyride and leave for a awhile, and then return realizing he isn't ready for the world. Not noticing a small pile of red and black books on the tile flooring, I tripped over them. As I laid on the ground I muttered "Wonderful." Upon saying this I felt a small pain in my foot. Probably twisted it. I reached for my leg. "What the…" It was wet. And warm. It was blood. However upon further inspection, I realized it wasn't mine. In disgust I threw my arm back. What? Fur? I forced myself to turn around, and then I saw it. That small stack of books weren't books. They were made up of what was Sneasle's corpse.

Absolutely mortified at what was before me, instinctly, I screamed. I got up and ran, or limped very fast, to my classroom. Once I reached the classroom, I threw the door open and I them. All of them. My classmates, my teacher, my best friends, all of them. They were all dead. Their mutilated corpses lay ever were. There are no words to describe my emotions. Scared, sad, angry. They were all mixed. I couldn't stand it. I fell to my knees and started to cry. I crawled into the fetal position, sat outside the doorpost and cried. Then I looked up and saw him.

A dark figure leaving the classroom, his claws were bloody. I almost lashed out to attack him, I don't know why, but he then suddenly disappeared. "No, no, NO! You are still here! Let me kill you!" As I said this I let loose leafstorm and damaged the hallway. I continued to do this until I had no more energy. I fell to the ground out of exhaustion and passed out. Next I knew I was in the very hospital you're interviewing me in now." The Scizor police officer who stood their taking notes just seemed to nod at what I was saying. Multiple cases like this must have desensitized him to these kinds of issues. "Well, we will have to get a more extensive interview back at the station, but that will have to do for now. Thank you Tsutarja Tsukanoi, and I'm sorry. We will catch him." "NO! Don't go. Without anyone to conversate with I see them. My friends, my teacher, and Sneasle. All of them, dead. Please, stay!" "Forgive me, I have to go" "Please stay." "I'm sorry" And at that he left.


End file.
